Maria Isabella
Maria "Bella" Isabella is a female reindeer and is a recurring antagonist / anti-heroine in Reindeers. She is the main antagonist of the titular episode of the second season "Maria Isabella". Episode Maria Isabella Maria Isabella appeared for the first time in the episode, of the same name Maria Isabella, of the second season. She was initially in Reinderville, looking for houses and owning a branch of business, she met Lillette and asked if there were any homes for sale and she would be interested in being a businesswoman and working in some business, Lillette says. Who has a company that is hiring top-level entrepreneurs and Maria Isabella smiles and thanks. Meanwhile at the company "Reindeers Factory Incorporation" which is one of the largest companies in the city, Maria Isabella is hired by Nanny's father, Patrick. She seems to look at things, but her negative thoughts spoke loudly to her, and revealed that she wanted to put this company to bankruptcy in order to hurt her former childhood friend Nanny. Later, Bella finds her ex-friend Nanny, asking and talking about how her father managed and owned a company so rich, Nanny replied that he has a lot of money, and that he inherited the inheritance from his father (Nanny's grandfather, who Is a multi-billionaire), Maria Isabella gets surprised and starts getting irritated and jealous of Nanny because her dad is rich while she is not. Later, Bella returns to the company and talks to administrative exec, leader and founder of the company Patrick about raising their salary and this denies because he thinks that Bella abuses much of his generosity, so Maria Isabella begins to reveal her true nature that is vengeful , Ambitious and extremely dangerous, and for revenge that Patrick does not accept to increase his salary, Bella insists that it will do harm to his daughter and will do everything to sink his company. Maria Isabella, returns to talk with Lillette and Nanny and begins to have a discussion of both and reveals his nature, which is extremely arrogant, ambitious and vengeful. She begins to threaten Lillette and says that she will destroy her "reputation", out of control Bella, threat and will do harm by threatening Nanny that "she will pay", meaning she will cash her revenge on Nanny. Bella begins to threaten with knife on Nanny and reveals its plans, that is a selfish and unscrupulous girl. Patrick finds Bella threatening her daughter's death with a knife, and notes that Nanny is in danger and begins to make a "proposal" for Bella, with both to stop doing harm and not to kill her daughter Nanny. Bella says no and she starts to plague Nanny, until Lillette tells about her whole story and asks why she started acting like that. Bella responds that she was rejected at work because she is lower-level or poor, and she was ambitious later when she worked at her old restaurant job before coming to Reinderville. Maria Isabella, begins to think and reflect and in what she is doing and that the ambition is blinding much her and her actions, Maria Isabella broad Nanny and this one goes to the arms of the father running of happiness. Maria Isabella regrets and apologizes to Nanny, Lillette and Patrick and that she is sorry for the evil she has done, and that she wants to make up for the mistake, because she admitted that ambition was evil inside her and that Bella was possessed by that personality. Maria Isabella is forgiven by everyone and Patrick gives a chance to the girl without a job and she goes back to work at Patrick's company and Maria Isabella accepts and smiles. She is finally at peace and she befriends Nanny and Lillette in addition to her already accepted friendship for her boss. She is currently friends with Nanny and Lillette, but has become an anti-hero. Personality Initially Maria Isabella was shown to be nice and pleasant when she met Lillette, and then Nanny, but when she reminisced about the money she earned from her last job as a waitress, she began to emerge a more ambitious, money-obsessed personality. She was also docile to Patrick, until when he says she was not going to raise her salary by abusing her generosity, Bella started to prove to be the kind of reindeer she is. When she revealed her nature, Maria Isabella was shown to be arrogant, cruel, ambitious, and obsessed with power. She showed a sociopathic and psychopathic side of herself when she threatened to harm Patrick's daughter, Nanny. Maria Isabella was also a deceiver and a liar and began to show her cheating side and that she wanted to sink Patrick's company. Bella was very vindictive and possessed by ambition almost killed Nanny, she just did not kill because Lillette remembered things from what she did in the past and that made her resent. Maria Isabella has become repentant and has become more pleasant, friendly, kind and a great friend and she is happy that her ambition is gone. Now she is much happier with her new friends Lillette and Nanny, even though she has redeemed herself, she is portrayed as anti-hero in the current seasons and her arrogant and villainous traits still have in her, but very few. Trivia *Maria Isabella is the only reindeer villain with Italian name, who is really reformed/redeemed. Category:Titular Villains Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Anti Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Criminals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Thief Category:Main Villains Category:Traitor Category:Insecure Villains Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anti Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Villains